Canada
Canada was a country before the Great War, annexed by the United States for its vast natural resources. History The process of annexing Canada began in 2059 as the Anchorage Front Line was established in Alaska to protect its natural resources, especially the crude oil fields, from the People's Republic of China. As parts of the Alaskan pipeline cross Canadian territory, the U.S. government pressured the Canadian authorities into allowing American military units to station near the pipeline and provide security.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline." The process of annexation began when the Canadian government caved in and granted permission in 2067, after the Chinese invasion of Alaska in 2066. The United States military did not limit its activities in Canada to just guarding the pipeline. Despite Canadian protests, the country's resources were exploited and stretched to the breaking point to support the American war effort. By 2069, Canada became Little America in the minds of U.S. citizens, with vast stretches of timberland destroyed beyond recovery.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." The tipping point came in 2072. As the U.S. escalated its exploitation of Canada's resources, her people took to the streets. Protests and riots erupted in several Canadian cities. When an attempt to sabotage the Alaskan pipeline was foiled, the U.S. military officially announced the annexation of Canada on June 3, 2072.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "'''Chinese Army (Simulated)' 'U.S. Army (Simulated)' ''With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into conflict as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans began what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized Power Armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future Power Armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and Canadian forces attacking the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. Powered Armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese eradicated, and the operation deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) In a statement to the press, General Buzz Babcock, commander of U.S. forces in Canada, cited security concerns as the primary reason for the annexation. He also derisively stated that "Little America" was always the property of the United States.Capital Post Top Stories -- June 3, 2072, U.S. to Annex Canada! Post-annexation By 2076, the annexation was complete. Canada ceased to exist as a state. The provinces occupied by the American military became U.S.territories, remaining under its political and military control, but not a state or commonwealth in their own right.Survivalist's rifle: "Lone Branch Arsenal Ontario, USA Territory" As the Alaskan pipeline swarmed with American military units, security detachments equipped with cutting edge technology brutally clamped down on the Canadian population and the resistance movements, formed out of Canada's armed forces (complete with armored vehicles and modern combat armor).Annabelle clearly shows markings from Canada, indicating that it was used against enemy armored targets, most likely vehiclesThe Canadian executed in the Fallout intro is wearing combat armor Open warfare between the opposing armies was a fact, with Yukon becoming one of the many fronts in the Resource Wars.Dick Richardson: "{177}{prs20b}{A little history….}" Dick Richardson: "{197}{prs24}{There was a great war long before we were born. Our gallant soldiers fought from the Yukon to the Yangtze.}" The Chosen One: "{198}{}{Yeah, I knew about that part. Go on.}" Dick Richardson: "{216}{prs32}{We were winning, too. And then those damn Reds launched everything they had. We barely got our birds up.}" The Chosen One: "{217}{}{Doesn't seem as though it helped us much.}" Dick Richardson: "{218}{prs33}{Well, no it didn't. But at least it knocked the damn Red menace back into the stone age.}" The Chosen One: "{219}{}{And us with it.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Protesters, rioters, and resistance members alike were shot on sight, sometimes even executed on camera.Fallout intro When pictures of the atrocities committed in the name of the United States made it over the border, they sparked unrest and protests from the American public.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests." Even among the military, the annexation is met with mixed reactions. For some, the criminality of the takeover is just sickening.Year: 2100 But life went on and the powers that be ignored the outcry, with propaganda portraying the annexation as "liberation."Tales from the Front includes an issue titled Liberated Canada. One corporation in particular sought to bank on the annexation: Vault-Tec began advertising Vaults as available in newly-annexed Canada,Letter from Vault-Tec Post-War history When the Great War delivered a merciful bullet to the corrupt empire, Canada was rendered free at the expense of a global societal collapse. However Canadians continue to come down into what was once the United States, either migrating in search of their fortunesThe Chosen One: "{130}{}{Are you a Redding native?}" Marge LeBarge: "{144}{}{Heck no. I was born way up north. Right on the edge of a lake. Lake LeBarge, it was.}" (RCMARGE.MSG) or drawn by trading goods making their way north from eg. New California.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{What brought you down?}" Dave Handy: "{129}{}{The Hub recruiter, Vikki Goldman. I saw one of her movies up in Canada, and I just knew that she'd fall in love with me. It hasn't happened yet, but I'm working on it.}" The Chosen One: "{132}{}{You realize that she'll just act interested in you to make sure you stay a good Hubologist, right?}" Dave Handy: "{133}{}{Well, yeah... but it's worth it in case something happens!}" (Fcdaveh.msg) Known locations * Alaskan Pipeline (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Operation: Anchorage, Fallout Extreme) * Alberta ** Edmonton (Mentioned in Fallout Tactics) * British Columbia ** Penticton (Mentioned in Fallout) * Ontario ** Toronto (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas, Possibly mentioned in Fallout 3) *** Long Branch Arsenal (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Yukon ** Lake Laberge (Mentioned in Fallout 2) Notes * In Fallout 3, all mailboxes have a 5% chance of having some old mail addressed to residents who were not able to secure a spot in local Vaults. The letter lists other sites, including "newly annexed Canada," as a possible alternative. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the unique missile launcher Annabelle bears maple leaves on the front of the weapon, a potential reference to the maple leaf on the flag of Canada. * In Fallout: New Vegas, while doing the quest Birds of a Feather, Jean-Baptiste Cutting asks the Courier to find Cass at Mojave Outpost. When speaking to Cass about this quest she makes a pun about Jean-Baptiste's name, saying it sounds "Canadarian," which is slang for Canadian. * In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts, the Survivalist's rifle has "Long Branch Arsenal, Ontario, USA Territory" painted on its side. * In the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia, Canada is listed as an incorrect answer to the question "Which country was the first to build a major railway system?" in an exam at the Pioneer Scout camp. Appearances Canada is mentioned in some form in all Fallout games. It was going to be used as a setting in the cancelled Fallout Extreme. Gallery FO3 loading capitalpost3.jpg|A map of Canada with the provinces in the Capitol Post loading screen. References Category:North America es:Canadá fr:Canada pl:Kanada pt:Canadá ru:Канада uk:Канада